KakaIru Halloween
by UzumaNaru
Summary: a Halloween fic for Kakashi and Iruka. shounen-ai. Kakashi is on a mission, but makes it back in time for the Halloween party Anko throws. KakaIru


Halloween has come and gone, however I'm just now posting this XD. A KakaIru Halloween fic. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to the almighty Masashi Kishimoto. Thank him for all of the wonderful characters we can use for our own perverted means.

******************

Halloween should always be a time for celebration even if you do live in a ninja village. The Hokage wasn't about to take away a time that her shinobi's could use to relax and get drunk. 'Of course the fact that I can get drunk as well plays no part in this,' the Hokage thought to herself. 'Oh who am I kidding, of COURSE I'm going to get drunk.' Tsunade laughed at herself as she finished that days paperwork.  
The door opened slowly as Iruka walked in. "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"  
"Yes, Iruka. Come in and sit down, please."  
Iruka sat down in the wooden chair in front of the Hokage's desk. His mind wandered for a minute wondering why the Hokage had such an uncomfortable chair for people to sit in. Before he could ponder this further, the Hokage spoke again.  
"You know what day it is today, right?"  
Iruka looked puzzled, "Of course I do Hokage-sama, it's Halloween."  
Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "So then why are you still teaching at the school? Shouldn't you be getting ready for a party or something?"  
Iruka looked sad for a moment. "No Hokage-sama. I don't really want to go to any parties. Plus Kakashi is on a mission, so I can't seem him." Iruka seemed to grow sadder for a few more seconds, but then he instantly brightened up and put a fake smile on his face, "But I know Kakashi is doing something important for the village so I'm not mad." Another fake smile was displayed here and the Hokage sighed.  
"He'll be back soon, Iruka, I promise." 'Back in time for a party anyway.'  
Iruka sighed, "But no one really KNOWS when a shinobi will be back from his mission."  
"Well I promise he'll be back in time." The Hokage tried to soothe again.  
"Of course, Hokage-sama. Did you need me for anything else?"  
"No, thank you Iruka, you can go now." Iruka stood up and bowed politely before leaving. As Iruka was walking about the door, the Hokage secretly smiled. She knew what was going to happen later.

Iruka arrived at his home after telling his class school was over with; they of course all cheered and ran out of the room. Sticking the key in the lock, he noticed that someone had tampered with his wards. He concentrated a moment and then a real grin split his face when he recognized the chakra signature. Kakashi was home. Elated, he quickly opened the door to find that all of his lights were off. 'Well that's unusual, Kakashi usually turns on the lights when he gets back.' Shrugging, Iruka dropped his things off by the door and continued inside.  
"Kakashi?" Iruka called. "In here!" came the half muffled answer from his room. Of course Iruka was curious so he immediately went to his room.  
"Kakashi, wha—, "he stopped there and his eyes widened as Kakashi was obviously dressed up for the occasion. He was donned in a black leather jacket that fell to the floor; the collar was high and covered his neck with the sleeves only fell down to his elbows. A fishnet shirt was underneath that showed off his toned chest and abs. His mask was still in place of course, and the head band had been replaced with a regular eye patch. Now the pants…the pants were something else. Form fitting black leather that looked as if it was poured on as it hugged every curve on the Jounin's long and muscled legs. The ensemble was completed with black combat boots and studded wrist bands. Kakashi allowed Iruka to gap for a few minute before speaking.  
"Like what you see, Iruka?" Kakashi taunted with a smile.  
Iruka had to close his mouth and swallow before he was finally able to answer,  
"Y-yes Kakashi, it…fits you." A blush was now creeping up on Iruka's face as his eyes kept trying to wander to Kakashi's groin to see if he was wearing underwear. Anything that form fitting HAD to be uncomfortable while wearing something underneath. His question was never answered of course, as Kakashi interrupted his thoughts.  
"Aren't you going to wear anything, Sensei?"  
"Well I-I didn't really h-have anything planned," Iruka stuttered.  
"You mean you weren't going to go to any parties?" Iruka shook his head. "Hmm…well we will just have to fix that now won't we?" An evil glint appeared in Kakashi's eye and Iruka started to worry about his self preservation.  
"Kakashi what—" he was cut off for the second time as Kakashi poofed right next to him and dragged him to his closet. "I'm sure we have SOMETHING in here that will fit you…"

Two hours later saw Iruka dressed in his costume that we wasn't really enjoying.  
Iruka's eye twitched. "Kakashi, what the HELL are you thinking, making me wear THIS??" he swept his hand down his body again as he looked at himself in the mirror…again…wondering why the HELL he had agreed to this…again…Iruka's ensemble was almost identical to Kakashi's except that Iruka's was more punk like. HIS trench coat had a picture of an eagle on the back that had its' wings outstretched while its beak was open. The coat stopped mid thigh, also covered his neck and only went halfway to his elbows. He had a bandanna on that covered his hair and Kakashi had, for some reason, outlined his scar to make it more prominent. He had a studded collar on as well as wrist bands. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves. His leather pants, if possible, even looked tighter than Kakashi's. He needed help getting into them and he was pretty sure he would be needing help getting out. Not that Kakashi would mind. The costume was completed with boots that went halfway up his calf's and the pants tucked into them.  
Iruka sighed; Kakashi just laughed. "Well we match…" glare from Iruka, "sort of. Oh come on you look good in it. You look good in black." Kakashi whispered that part into Iruka's ear, making sure his breath skimmed over it. Iruka shivered.  
"I think we should get going." Iruka said, unsteadily.  
"Who said we were going anywhere?" Kakashi asked while raising his visible eyebrow. Iruka's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Don't tell me we got dressed when we aren't even going anywhere!"  
"Ok fine, I won't."  
"KAKASHI!!"  
The Jounin relented, "Ok ok…we're going to Anko's."  
Iruka was not happy with that, "Anko's."  
"Well…yes. Why what's wrong with Anko?" Iruka's eye twitched again.  
"Because the LAST time I was there, she tried to get in my pants, remember??" Kakashi scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
"Oh now I remember. But I promise she won't be doing that this time."  
"Fine…" Iruka grumbled, but he was still happy Kakashi was back so that they could spend Halloween together.

Anko opened the door when Kakashi and Iruka arrived with a very happy and loud "HI!!" apparently she was already drunk even though the party hadn't even started yet. After much drunken kissing and hugging, mostly to Iruka, Anko let them in.  
Iruka was actually surprised to see so many people there, all of course dressed up. From what Iruka could see, Asuma was a pirate and Kurenai was, supposedly, the maiden he had kidnapped. He saw Izumo and Kotetsu who wore….something. All Iruka did was raise his eyebrow when they ran past him chasing each other, obviously drunk. Jiraiya was there, which was a surprise, dressed as a…Iruka finally decided it looked like a dragon. The Hokage had obviously decided to dress up as well, as a God. He couldn't get a good enough look at her because Kakashi had suddenly grabbed him and dragged him over to the refreshment table….that looked as if the only thing it carried was some form of alcohol.  
"Kakashi are you sure this is safe?" Iruka asked when Kakashi grabbed two martinis's and handed one to Iruka.  
"Of course! Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you."  
"You say that now," Iruka muttered, "Just wait until you get drunk…"  
The rest of the party passed in a blur as Iruka and Kakashi got more and more drunk and as Anko kept hitting on Iruka. Kakashi stepped in after a few minutes and growled out a warning to stay away from his boyfriend or he would "personally see to it that she got nothing but D-ranked missions from the Hokage for a month." How Kakashi managed to say that so clearly is still a mystery to Iruka. Finally Anko called a halt to the party somewhere around 6:00 in the morning. "I'm tired." Was her only explanation, but some people were more than happy to finally go home; Iruka included. Kakashi on the other hand…Iruka glanced at him out of the corner of his eye…was totally trashed. Iruka was surprised he was still standing. Well leaning was more like it. He was walking Kakashi home. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.  
"Ruki-ru" Kakashi slurred, "are whe goes homing now?"  
Iruka sighed; he was going to have one sick Jounin in the morning. "Yes Kakashi, we are going home now. And my name is Iruka."  
"Ruki-iru?" Kakashi tried again.  
"I-ru-ka," Iruka pronounced.  
"Eh-ri-ku…"  
Iruka gave up. "Come on let's just get home." And that began the slow trudge home. But Iruka didn't mind in the least. He had a kick-ass time at the party and his favorite Jounin was home again….and that's where the serenity ended as Naruto, Sakura and, he was surprised to see, Sasuke jumped out from behind a bush and yelled "BOO!!!" and the ran off laughing. Kakashi, being drunk, thought this was all comical and started cracking up, holding his side while sliding down Iruka's body. All Iruka had time to yell was Naruto's name before Kakashi finally passed out.

* * *

Thanks for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing in anyway, I would love to hear them.


End file.
